Musical Dance
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: Enjoy another fun filled day with our favorite tri-colored haired duo in a festive day. Inspiration for this one was inspired by a LONG standing idea thats held fast in my head for years thanks to the song the Festival by David Arkenstone what can I say I adore new age DON"T OWN as if I could the mans way above me in terms of music YY/Y


Musical Dance

It was a calm peaceful day in Domino City,the people were about enjoying the cool spring day. The bulk of the crowds were gathering towards a beautiful edible landscape park, it celebrated the younger days of Japan and other cultures who respected and admired the natural aspect of the world.

To honor this day a Celtic Festival was being hosted in this park, and the crowd was throughly enjoying the park and the themes that went with such a beautiful festival. But the highlight of this day was mere moments from starting, thus was why so many were gathering towards the clearing, it held regular chairs and chairs shaped and made to look like part of the landscape.

Some looked like large mushrooms others like tree stumps, each was artistically designed to compliment the style of the clearing. As everyone waited in eager anticipation, several people started to head towards the broader part of the clearing holding or going to their instruments.

But the excitement came to a near explosive head,when at long last the Stars and Leads of the Festival performance came to the front.

The two were none other then the famous Yugi and Yami Mouto. Founders of the park and co presidents of Kame Inc,however even these titles dimmed when the final part that was the most biggest reason for them even being here in the first place. They each were extremely gifted musicians and dancers.

As such each year when the park held this festival, they always performed such beautiful pieces each more breathtaking then the last. As both headed towards the front of the band one noted the cases held in both of their hands. They set their cases beside each other near the others Yami revealing a gorgeous deep dark red wood violin,it held a beautiful deep green chin rest, and the strings were the finest quality and even shimmered like platinum. He tuned it up till it sung perfectly,before he turned his attention to Yugi.

He also took out his own instrument a gorgeous sterling silver flute,he also checked to ensure his flute was ready. When he was assured of its ability to handle the upcoming performance they each went to the front again and held their instruments at the the background instruments began starting with a deep pipe that floated out to its audience surging forth like a slow moving wind.

Before with a strum of the guitarist the tempo sped up and Yami started off with some light notes from his violin before he lead the performance. his fingers flying across the silver strings,his ruby eyes alight with fiery passion as he swayed and bobbed not once losing the rhythm or tempo of the gorgeous beat.

The rest of the band echoed behind him adding to the catchy beat, soon the audience was swaying clapping and moving to the fast but catchy beat. Then the band fell silent save for the guitarist strumming his guitar a few times to Yami's playing. Before his violin slowly fell silent to the pure sweet swells of Yugi's flute playing.

Oh how the notes strung in the air like chimes bringing a calming breath before the fast pace resumed. And his tempo matched it before in a mutual surge both Yami and the band resumed playing again, but this time Yami and Yugi both danced around celtic style to the beat as it rose in tempo to the tapping of the drums.

Then Yugi joined Yami's violin playing with his flute sounding like their were dueling each other each note was bouncing back and forth between violin and flute in a bouncing head swaying rhythm.

The expressions on their faces and light in their eyes matched the happy flow of music surging form their fast moving fingers. In what almost felt like an adrenaline rush hitting its cusp both finished the song with sharp quick burst of music before all fell silent, the silence however didn't last long before the crowd those sitting or within hearing range, immediately began clapping whistling and applauding such an engaging performance.

To those who heard it it felt like it was the heart of this lovely festival, Yami and Yugi held their instruments at their side bowing to the exited audience. The band rising up to follow suit pleased with how happy their audience was, afterwards the crowds parted to enjoy the rest of the festival or to head home.

Yami and Yugi chose to do the former before proceeding home, after they put their instruments away they enjoyed both each others company and the gorgeous late afternoon amidst the setting the sun was but a mere sliver on the horizon the duet cases in hand headed towards their home, they thoroughly enjoyed the day for as fun and fulfilling as their lives were, especially together nothing made them feel more complete then this passionate hobby they so enjoyed. The evidence to this was their performances for each Festival or show that took place in the park. The funny thing is when they asked each other why it was they enjoyed this. Yami responded he liked the way their music flowed so harmoniously together,when Yugi was responded he said he hadn't enjoyed such a fun challenge with Yami like that since they took part in the Celtic Dance off last year. So with smiles and a light laugh from Yugi and a chuckle from Yami they headed inside their house to enjoy the ember glowing endings of a bright beautiful festival.


End file.
